Story Of The Human In Equestria
by OldTimeyTeen
Summary: ((All Mane Six are in this story)) Originally living in Anchorage, Alaska I, Gabriel accidently answer the first question that comes to brony's mind: What would it be like to live in Equestria?
1. A Clubhouse Discovery

Hello_ my dearest, dearest readers. I'm the author of this story. Here's a fair warning: It is a self-insert, in fact, it was another from of my self-insert story: "Trixie Living With Me?" In which I posted on . Anyway, this was a second form of this self-insert. And sorry about the . . . Without further ado enjoy, mares and gentlecolts!_

**_Story Of The Human In Equestria_**

**_Chap. 1 - A Clubhouse Discovery_**

* * *

I looked around my bedroom. I was always like this, it was a little past nine. If I recall right, 9:11 PM. I shifted my eyes, it sounded like there was something downstairs - a robber possibly - though, like always, it wasn't. Just my imagination, I live in a place of peace in all. Oh! Silly me, I'm sure you're wondering who am I? Let me answer that. Gabriel is my name. Where am I? Well . . . originally, from Indianapolis, Indiana, moved to Anchorage, Alaska. Now . . . in Ponyville, Equestria. Yeah yeah, you're all like "Oh my god! You're in Equestria! Oh I can only imagine how awesome it is to live there!"

Let me answer a question that plagued all bronies minds: What would Equestria, namely Ponyville be like to live in? Well, I've answered that. It sucks! Let me verify. I've gotten used to it . . . after a lot of trying of course.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Anchorage, Alaska_

_8:49 PM_

_My house_

I sighed, the time was 8:49 PM. My dad walked upstairs to go to bed. "Time for bed." He said, I sighed and nodded. Turning off my computer as I got up. I grabbed a water bottle at the headboard of my bed. I walked downstairs to get my daily water. I grumbled to myself and walked back upstairs after getting my water. In the passing moments I got into bed and sighed I was quite tired for an average day.

Much like most nights I sighed. It was Saturday at least. I still have tomorrow and the next day anyway, I'm homeschooled . . . for now. I lain my head onto my pillow and went to sleep. Suddenly, my computer came on, I peaked open one of my eyes with the sudden light more so than usual, normally, just my TV is on at night. "On? Why is my computer on?" I grumbled, a sudden flash shocked me. I was blinded by this bright, white light.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE_**

_Canterlot, Equestria_

_10:50 PM_

_Canterlot Castle_

Princess Celestia sat atop her tower and bedchambers. A voice brought her out of the deep thought she was in. "Isn't thou supposed to be in bed?" a voice she recognized as her dearest sister, Princess Luna, could've been the phrase.

"Oh sister. It's you. You scared me." Princess Celestia sighed, winding down her heartbeat.

Princess Luna blushed a little. "Sorry sister. We did not mean to scare thou." She said, rubbing the back of her mane.

Princess Celestia sighed again. "But, sister . . ." Luna looked back at her and paused.

The Sun Princess looked to her younger sister. "What is it Lulu?" she asked a wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Shouldn't thou be in bed. It's a big day tomorrow." The lunar princess spoke from behind the elder sister.

Princess Celestia sighed intently as she talked. "I . . . I know sister. I-I can't sleep." The white alicorn said, frowning at her young sister.

"With all the celebration brings, thou should be fully rested for what the next day brings!" Luna was getting better with talking, not GREAT but, better.

Celestia put on a warm smile at the young sibling who bore a confused look on her face. "I am aware of that dearest sister . . . it's something seems off this year." Princess Celestia looked to a far away star intently. It was . . . different. A bit brighter.

"Alright dearest sister! We shall go into ponies' dreams. Don't stay up too late thou has a lot that needs to be done." Luna flew off into the dimly lit Canterlot.

She sighed. "It's nothing, I'm sure of it." The Sun goddess went into her bedchambers. A bed in the corner of the room made of all this fluff and crap. Princess Celestia sighed at the mass amount of this crap on her bed. "Oh me, they always think I like this random crap on my bed. What is on here? A few pillows, I'm counting . . . eight pillows, and I'm not counting the three pillows that usually go there." Princess Celestia grumbled, throwing almost all the pillows from the bed onto the floor.

Princess Celestia lain there, trying to sleep. The words: _Something is wrong _echoed in her head, making it unable to sleep.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE_**

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_6:14 AM_

_Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse_

Grumbling, I got to my feet. "OW. What the heck . . . was that?" I asked myself, rubbing my head as I did so. My vision was blurry I couldn't see a darn thing. A voice I heard shocked me. I looked to where I thought the door was. The voice was somewhat raspy actually. "I don't know if we can do that . . . we're not **that **old." Said another voice much, much more squeaky. In fact, it reminded me of something I can't place my finger on it though.

In the passing moments the old hinges squeaked as the door opened. It sounded similar to the voice of that squeaky voice. Except, less squeaky (Haha). My vision was not too better. A scream emitted from a southern sounding voice. "What's wrong?" the raspy voice asked, walking in. Soon following the southern was a raspy gasp, then scream.

"Now what's wr-" the third squeaky voice asked, soon to cut herself off with a mild high pitched scream.

"Hey! I maybe temporarily blind! But I'm not deaf!" I said clamping my hands around my ears. Mainly to get rid of the sound from the squeaky voice.

In the next three minutes all three female voices didn't stop. One after another, they stopped.

"What the buck are you!" exclaimed the raspy voice, soon after covering her mouth with a loud smack.

I rubbed my ears. "What do you mean?" I grumbled standing on two legs.

Silence filled the ambiance for a while. Finally, the southern one spoke. "What she means is, what the heck are ya? Standin' on two legs like that!?" I rolled my eyes, I rubbed my eyes and finally regained most of my vision. I stared in disbelief. "What . . . the . . . what?" I said, somewhat running to the furthest corner of the clubhouse.

"What the heck!?" I shouted now, I know where I hear that voice. It was Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo.

The trio looked at my weird look. "What are you?" Sweetie Belle asked, poking at the side of my leg. I was unable to speak.

"What the buck are you?" asked the orange pegasus filly with a magenta mane and tail.

"Scootaloo language!" yelled Applebloom, slapping the back of her head.

I was dumbfounded. Where was my voice? It was stolen by the sight of colorful animated ponies. "Wh-Where am I?" I asked, looking around, I figured I should act as though I do not know.

"This is the Cutie Mark Crusader's Clubhouse!" the trio said in unison, they still poking at my legs and arms.

"So, what are you?" Scootaloo asked quizzically.

"I'm a human. A race." I said, having enough of them poking his skin.

I looked to Sweetie Belle who was just staring at me - with cute eyes - I sighed. "What is it?" I let an eyebrow rise to the air.

"Where's your coat?" she asked, brushing her hoof on my skin.

I chuckled a little, I expected this kind of question. "A human, doesn't have a coat. Is that the answer you are okay with?" I asked, picking up Sweetie Belle and setting down the filly.

"What's yer name?" Applebloom asked me.

I looked at the end of the window frame. "I'm Gabriel, and your names?" I asked them back, I knew them but . . . I wanted to hear them say them so it doesn't seem off.

"I'm Applebloom!" she said proudly standing on her two friends.

"I'm Scootaloo!"

"And I'm Sweetie Belle."

I chuckled at their formation: Scootaloo was on top of Sweetie Belle as she was balancing Scootaloo and Applebloom on her back. "Strong one, aren't you?" I said flatly.

Sweetie nodded her head. "Y-Yeah." Sweetie's voice cracked for a moment. It was cute.

" . . . You've got to be kidding me." I groaned as this was sinking in. "Oh! I'm dreaming!" I come to the conclusion. The three shook their heads.

"Nah yer not sleepin' yer just as awake as us fillies!" Applebloom smiled happily as I looked at the end of the window.

I laughed. "Yeah yeah! I'm just magically around these ponies?!" I said pacing, the wooden floors squeaked with every step.

Scootaloo looked at me, from the small room she had. "You're not asleep!" Scootaloo exclaimed loudly into my ear.

"Okay . . . okay, I'm not asleep." I rolled my eyes, disbelief was still deeply planted into my brain. I may be a brony but . . . this is ridicules!

I wasn't really believing the three fillies' words. I proceeded to pinch myself. When feeling it, I knew the worst possible thing . . . I was awake. "Okay, okay, okay. There's a reason I felt this . . ." I told myself, pacing around for a little bit.

"Why don't you just go home." Sweetie Belle said softly.

"I wish I could." I spoke in a minor mumble.

Sweetie could faintly hear what I said. "Why can't you go home?" she asked, this question caught me off guard. I grew silent. I got up and walked off.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_7:09 AM_

_Corner of Mane street and Sugar Corner_

On the things that have happened so far, I was already going mental. I mean, I was watching as pastel ponies cowering by their houses in fear of, me! I grumbled as I looked at the clock tower. As I saw a pink pony walk up to me, I slapped my face. "Um . . . hi." I said, instantly, the pony jumped over me and rushed off in the other direction. I turned back and called for her. "I don't own a house!" I yelled. Moments later, the same pink pony was inches away from my face. Handing me a fine sack of golden chips.

I blinked speechless. _How did she get all this? _That question died down in my head when I realized I could possibly buy a house now! I looked at the pony who was closest and spoke. "Excuse me Ma'am. How do I buy a house in this town?" I asked, the gray Pegasus pointed to the town hall. "Oh, and you're wonderful! Just the way you are." I said, turning back to the gray Pegasus with a pale blonde mane and light yellow wall-eyes.

"Thanks Mister!" yelled the gray Pegasus with bubbles for her Cutie Mark.

I walked into the big, town hall. There were no doors just an archway. "Welcome sir," a mare receptionist said.

"Hi there. I'd like to buy a house, please." I said, the mare was obviously not looking at me or paying any attention in the slightest.

"Of course you would. Here sign this, there's two houses available. Choose which you'd like." The pony said, monotone in voice.

I checked the clipboard. One was in Hay Street; the rich side of town. The other in Mane Street; the busiest part of town. I checked the bag that Pinkie Pie left me. Fifty golden nuggets were in there. On the clipboard was the Hay Street house was sixteen bits, the Mane Street house was seven bits. I chuckled. Why was not surprised? Well . . . there doesn't seem to be a usual tax rate as a human's government is. That is, if they have government, closest thing they say is "royalty". In the next five minutes I chose my house.

I came up to the desk and handed her the clipboard. Her hoof came along my fingers, intriguing her. She looked at me, she screamed. "I'm going to get a lot of screaming . . . aren't I?


	2. A Diamond Job

**_Story Of The Human In Equestria_**

**_Chapter 2 - A Diamond Job_**

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_10:10 AM_

_Hay Street 2210123_

I sighed and walked around Hay Street. "Now that I got a house, I should get a job." I told myself pondering the job I should get I pulled out a key I got from that mare receptionist. I walked into the front yard. "Wow! Why is this place not expensive!?" I yelled to myself as I just stared at the open plain behind me. I then looked to the left and my smile faded. It was next to the Rich estate.

As I came to the front of the house. I sighed, I'm going to live next to Diamond Tiara, aren't I? Noticing me, Diamond called me with the name of: Thing. "Hey! Thing!" called the pink filly, I hesitantly walked over to the pink earth filly.

"What is it Miss?" I asked. Her coat smelled of over-priced shampoo combined with the overbearing smells of nail . . . hoof polish and the faint smell of dye. Does . . . Diamond dye her mane?

"What the buck are you?" a male voice carried over her shoulders.

"No Princess, that's no way to talk to a neighbor." He said, without looking at me.

I fell silent for a moment. "And what you're doing is much better. Not even looking at me." I said, causing him to look to me. Unlike most, he didn't scream but . . . was fascinated with my body-structure. I watched him go around me. The combination of smells stayed within my nose.

I glanced down, finally getting annoyed hearing the sounds of Filthy Rich's hooves clapping on the dirt road. "This is fascinating." The stallion said. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Filthy Rich. And this is my little Princess; Diamond Tiara." Rich said simply.

I gave a simple nod. "I'm Gabriel. You can call me Gabe."

Rich nodded and stared at me. "Wow. Why are you so tall? Is it because of you sanding on two legs?" he asked, quizzically.

I shrugged. "Let's go inside and we could talk . . . how about that?" I offered. Rich seemed interested in me.

"Yes! Of course." He said. I was pondering why he was so into my race.

Filthy Rich walked into his gate. I followed him along with Diamond Tiara. She stuck out her tongue at me. Upon opening the door he gestured inside. "Now, this is called a "house"." Rich spoke to me like a human would to a dog. I frowned at that.

"Yeah. I knew that." I said walking into the fairly big living room.

"Oh. My apologies then." Rich reacted I nodded accepting his apology.

Rich sighed with relief. "If I may ask, Mr. Rich, why are you so interested in my race?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Filthy Rich gave a nod. "Of course. You see, my sister, Lyra Heartstrings would not shut up about a bipedal creature. With no coat and exposed skin. Like you!" he said giddily.

"And you have the same love for this "bipedal" creature as she does?" I asked cracking my fingers.

Rich gave a small shrug. "Well . . . I don't have the same . . . _love _for this creature as she does but . . . I do find them really interesting. Hoomans I believe?" Rich tapped my fingers.

"Humans. And I get what you mean." I said, blushing faintly.

"Ooh that's interesting. Seems these "humaans" have the same functions as we ponies do." He said, I slapped my face.

"Humans, Hu-man-s."

"Hu-Hum-Humans?" he looked at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup." I said simply.

Rich and I sipped coffee Rich had butlers bring. "So, how is the coffee?" Rich asked taking a quick sip.

_Is he already out of questions? _I thought to myself sipping my coffee. "It's fine. And how is the business?" I asked flatly.

"It's well, further more how did you know about my business?" Mr. Rich asked looking at me puzzled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well . . . living in a town as nice as this, and so financially stable with your daughter and all." I sipped my coffee and gave a small smile to him.

"Listen, I see you need some bits, is this accurate?" he asked setting his coffee cup on the coffee table with a small clink.

I rubbed my head. "Well, I wouldn't say I am too good with money right now. So, kind of." I gave a sigh of sadness.

"Well . . . I am out of town a lot. And . . . my last foalsitter quit on me . . . would you like to foalsit my daughter?" he offered. It was an offer that was just handed to me. A job that I just had to wait on.

"Ooh . . . I don't know Mr. Rich-" I was cut off by Filthy Rich putting a hoof in front of my face.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Please, call me Rich."

I nodded and went back to the beginning of my words. "I don't know Rich. Babysitting Diamond. It's a big job for a single human." I said, he laughed at my words.

"She can be quite the hoofful. But . . . I am not asking you to "babysit" Diamond, I'm asking you to "foalsit" her." He said, I gave a quick roll of the eyes and exhaled.  
"Still Rich. It's a big, big job. I don't know the first thing about Diamond, not truly. What does she like to do?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. _I don't know anything other than when she's on the show_.

Rich rolled his eyes. "She's just like any other filly her age." Rich laughed.

I gave a sigh. "Of course she is. And what do the fillies do for fun?" I asked him flatly.

Rich sighed angrily. "You're the foalsitter, you should know!" He said, taking another sip.

I shrugged before talking. "I literally just got here today. I had no time to look at foals in class. You are aware most of the residence will and I mean WILL scream, am I correct?" I crossed my arms.

Sighing Rich set his cup down. "I am aware of that. I am also aware you need a job. Either take this job on foalsitting my Princess or just go back from where you came from." He said harshly almost getting right in my face.

"I wish I could Rich . . . I wish I could." I pushed him back into his seat and rose setting my coffee cup on the table as I did so. "I truly have no idea how or why I am here. I was in my room, getting ready for bed. All of a sudden my screen turns on and I am blinded by a light. Just like that; I am here." I saw him look to the ground in disappointment.

Thing is, being such a hoofful, I could never find a foalsitter which would be able to take care of my Princess's needs. You might be able to." He said smiling happily. _God, I hope he's talking about something else . . ._

Somewhat, Rich held a laugh. "No. Not that." He added, reliving some of my stress.

"Okay. But, what can I do that no one else can?" I asked, he seemed to be confused by thee word "no one".

"Well, NO-PONY can keep an eye on her." Rich explained, this shed some light on why me, he also emphasized "no-pony".

"So, you expect me, not even a full adult can keep an eye on her?" I asked, a little confused at first.

Rich tapped his chin. "Yes." He said smiling faintly.

I sighed and looked at him, his pleading eyes were showing just how desperate he is. "Fine. I'll watch your daughter. Just for a night." I said sternly, as response Rich nodded.

"Yes! I got a foalsitter!" he shouted, it attracted attention away from him and to the sounds of hoofsteps approaching the room.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Diamond asked, poking her head around the corner cutely.

"Yes. Say, Princess? How do you feel about Gabriel?" he asked, gesturing to me.

Diamond rolled her eyes. "To be honest . . . he looks dumb as buck." She said, I could tell Rich was angry as his jaw fell. "I mean, he looks so stupid." Diamond gestured to me. _I hate that child._ I thought to myself as she continued to most likely insult me. This was the living reason I didn't want to babysit this pony. All she'll do all night will be insult me and tease me about her being "normal". Nothing more and nothing less. She won't listen to me, she'll just think of me as another meaningless figure watching her every move.

Diamond stuck out her tongue at me. Frowning, Rich came closer and snarled at Diamond. Who didn't move. "You do not treat any-pony like that!" Rich hissed angrily at the pink filly.

"Is he really "any-pony" Daddy?" Diamond smirked at him. I saw something beginning to break in his eyes.

"It's . . . alright, Rich." I said, poking my head around his head.

"It is not alright to say "buck" though." Rich glared at me then back to Diamond.

I walked over and looked at Diamond. "I'm your new ba- I mean, foalsitter. You WILL show respect to me." I looked at her roll her eyes at my words. I grabbed one of her hooves and leaned downward. "It's like this, Diamond: I can either ba- foalsit you and you can respect me, or I decline this and you are left with no on- pony, to stay with you until bedtime. And knowing your type, you probably are afraid of the dark." I stated simply, she was shocked at me.

"H-How can you tell!?" she angrily hissed at me, quickly I may add.

I smirked at her. "The hissing gave it away, Diamond." I said, a sly smirk coming across my face.

"O-Oh. Darn it." She said with a frown.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped at my fingers on her shoulder. It was different than a hoof. She almost immediately slapped my hand away with a hoof, smiling as she did so.

I rolled my eyes. "As long as you don't screw this up. I'll be watching you until bedtime." I said, looking at her sternly. As much as she hated the idea of as she would call me a "biped" to watch her. She is quite scared of the dark. And how large this house is, and the fact Rich won't hire a night butler she has no other choice if she doesn't want to be scared out of her mind.

"Fine, you can get a chance." She grumbled under her breath.

"Good girl." Her dad said with a warm smile. Rich's father extended a hoof in front of me. "So, I'll pay you forty bits an hour, usually I get home around her bedtime which is anywhere between eight to nine PM. She likes to have a snack when she gets home from school, she has a bath at five-thirty, her dinner is around six. She likes to have Silver Spoon over almost every night. Finally, she doesn't like any-pony going in her closet . . . EVER." Rich said, smiling at me. My curiosity was interested in what was behind the closet.

"Easy enough. Anything else?" I asked, to be honest, it wasn't as complicated as I past thought.

"Yes of course. She likes to go to an appointment to do something with her mane, and coat, so, you have to go with her there. She isn't allowed without an adult." He explained, he pulled out a small bag of bits. "First, you should get some rest. Go in your house and have a nice long rest." He said, I did as told.

When coming in I turned on the lights, probably half of Ponyville was in my house. Though I expected it I was still shocked. Plus, none of my guests screamed. It was odd. Did they scream their enough, so they weren't shocked anymore? Or is it that Pinkie Pie throws such a great party they didn't care it was for me? A pink blob only known as Pinkie Pie hopped to me. "HithereI'mPinkiePiewhat'syournameIbetit'ssomethingreallyoddIthrewthispartyjustforyouwereyousurprisedhuhwereyouwereyouwereyou!?" the pink party pony of Ponyville asked smiling as she skipped around me.

"Sure . . ." I was shortened of breath just listening to her talk.

"Yea! SowhereareyoufromIbetyou'refromtheEverfreeforestamIrighthuhamIamI!?" the pink mare asked, still hoping around me. I ignored her. She was my least favorite mane six (Deal with it). I grabbed a cup and filled it with her "famous" punch. I took a drink and actually liked it. She does know how to make punch apparently.

"Doyoulikethepunchhuhdoyoudoyoudoyou!?" Pinkie Pie said suddenly behind me. I almost choked on the punch with the sudden voice.

"Uh . . . yes. I liked the punch. I'm Gabriel by the way." I said, filling my cup.

Pinkie suddenly stopped being hyperactive but . . . normal. "Yea! I'm so, so, SO happy you like it." She said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me." I said to the pink mare.

"Why would I be afraid!?" she exclaimed. "You a very "special" friend!" she said, suddenly pulling me into a welcoming hug.

_Wait . . . "special", did she call me stupid or is she meaning wait . . ._ "How did you get into my house!?" I realized the door was locked when I came in.

"Oh silly! I always get a spare key from the mayor to host a party silly!" she giggled I slapped my face.

"Of course you do." I mumbled as I realized that was a stupid question.

"Sooooooooodoyoulikethepartyhuhdoyoudoyoudoyou?" she asked, getting back into her hyperactive self.

"It I must admit, is good to see people . . . not afraid of me." I shrugged as I walked around my entire house. The entire house echoing through it was the sounds of stallions and mares clopping around my house. It was empty so the house was REALLY able to hear everything.

Pinkie Pie followed me around. "So, you new to Ponyville?" she asked following me into the master bedroom.

I rested a hand on where the bed would be. If I can buy one soon great. If not, I can sleep on the floor. Hearing the question repeated I looked back at the pink mare. "You can say that." I said sitting down on the empty gap. All that was there was the marks of which were visible from the old owner's bed.

Pinkie smiled happily. "I'd be more than welcome to show you around Ponyville!" she gave me a wide ear-to-ear grin. I nodded in response.

"If you don't mind, could we stop the party? I have a day ahead of me." I said bluntly. Pinkie frowned at my words, but nodded soon going into her cheerful tone. "Okay! I'll tell every-pony." She seemed respecting my wishes. I rested my head on the floor, the hard oak wooden floor, with nothing to rest my head on. I closed my eyes and fell off to sleep.


	3. A Night I'll Never Get Back pt1

_Hi there my dearest readers! I just thought I'd bring up, you can PM me anytime. And either yell at me for a crappy pie of work here, or congratulate me for my good story. Or middle ground of course too, scream at me and congratulate me. At the same time! Do which ever. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I like making it for you!_

_**Story Of The Human In Equestria**_

_**Chapter 3 - A Night I'll Never Get Back pt.1**_

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_6:12 AM_

_Hay Street_

I woke up slowly and felt a pain shoot through my back. I got up and cracked my back. "That's what I get for sleeping on the floor like a dog . . ." I said grunting as I cracked my back again. It was fairly early and I had plenty of time before I had to go over to Rich's house. It's Monday. I sighed and lay back on the wall. "Maybe I'll go get some furniture for my house?" I said to myself, the words echoed through the halls of my large, empty house.

Getting up I groaned. "Is this my new life?" I groaned walking into my living room. The floors were cascaded with confetti and streamers, my walls decorated with ribbons, hanging from the ceiling were balloons as well. I chuckled. She must've really worked hard for this. Something I realized caught me off guard. The balloons, confetti, ribbons, and streamers were all orange, black and gray. Either she is really good at choosing decorations, or she knows my favorite colors. I shrugged it off and walked into town.

I opened the door and smiled at Ponyville, a pure "let's get this over with" smile. "Okay. One, a bed." I said to myself locking my door and gate. I saw Diamond walk out. I waved at her, she looked at me and gave me an uninterested look and turned around and walked off. I sighed and did the same. Making my way to Ponyville. I scrunched my nose. _Dang it. My allergies. _I thought to myself as I rubbed my nose. I looked at the boutique and smiled. "There it is." I said with a faint look of interest. As I entered the building, a bell made a sound. A white mare accompanied by a similar colored filly walked in. "Ah. I thought you'd come." Said the white mare with a smile. "I am Rarity, and you may be?" she gestured a hoof to me.

I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm Gabriel, or Gabe, which ever is fine with me." I stated. With a nod she looked behind her when the young filly who was looking at me.

"You're that "thing", from the clubhouse." She said squeaking as she went. She walked in front of me.

I gave a half-nod before speaking. "Yeah. I was in the clubhouse. And I'm here to get a bed, sofa, chairs, table, and things for my house. Oh, and some more clothes, I guess." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Well. I don't have most of those things, but, I can make you a new assemble. This is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Rarity said, her eyes sparking with interest.

I chuckled. "Okay. So where to go for furnishing?" I asked, she pointed me to a small house with hay as the roof. It read "Beds & Furniture".

I walked in, a fairly young Pegasus stood at the door. His mane dark red, and his coat was light cyan. "Hi there Mr.!" the Pegasus spoke from behind the counter.

"Hi there." I said as a response.

He jumped in front of me his wings lightly flapping. "I'm Flash Couch! Is there something you need?" Flash Couch asked with excitement. He sounded as though he had ninety cups of espresso in five minutes.

"Uh . . . just looking for a king-sized bed, a sofa, a few things that I need for my house." I said the Pegasus smiled widely at me.

"Oh we have PLENTY of couches for all needs! What size?" he asked zipping around the store looking at almost every sofa.

I tapped my fingers on the counter. "A three seated I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, oh of course! A three seated! Here here's the three seated couches." Flash Couch said, pointing at a large sum of couches. "We also have beds too!" Flash Couch said with a minor grin.

"Okay. Better get started." I said, beginning to shuffle looking at the couches and the beds.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_11:39 AM_

_Beds & Furniture, Mane Street_

I went to the register and pointed to a dark gray couch with a nod Flash quickly pushed a button on the register. "Also that bed over there." I pointed to a king-sized. Flash Couch nodded and pushed another button and looked me in the face, his violet eyes looking at my blue eyes.

"Is that all sir?" he asked with a smile, as response I nodded.

"Yes. It is." I said pulling out a bag full of bits. I was given quite a few bits by Rich to furnish my house. I didn't quite understand why he gave me so many.

"That'll be ninety-nine bits please." Those words stopped me in my track, I looked at him.

"Ninety-nine bits!? I bought my house for not even half the price of this piece of fabric and king-sized bed!" I shouted, angered by the odd price.

Flash Couch rolled his eyes. "Well . . . it is a shop after all . . . I need the high prices to keep this place running." Flash Couch traded his laughter filled voice to more serious and deep one.

I sighed and handed him the bits. "Some-pony will come by to get your furniture set up tomorrow." He said flatly as he gestured me to leave. I obliged to his wishes and left.

I then walked into the library and poked my head in. A purple dragon holding a broom and wearing an apron was sweeping. A purple mare stood in the corner reading a book. I walked slowly and tapped her shoulder. "Eek!" the mare shouted, holding onto a support beam on the roof.

I rubbed my head. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I told the purple pony who let go of the ledge and lightly flapped her wings to firmly land.

"Oh it's quite alright. Sir." She said, not even looking at me but at her book which she quickly went back to.

"So, you're the librarian right?" I asked, acting as I didn't already know that.

"Yes. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"Did you go to Pinkie Pie's party last night?" I asked, noticing her unaware of this two legged figure.

Twilight shook her head still reading. "I was too busy researching for Princess Celestia." She said looking at the book and not me.

I chuckled lightly and placed one of my hands on her book. Instantly she glanced at me and gasped at the sight. "Fascinating I've never seen such a interesting creature! Tell me, what are you?" she asked, tracing a hoof around her bookshelves.

"Uh . . . human. A human." I responded she cracked her head back at me.

"Such fascinating . . . _thing _I must report this to Princess Celestia!" she said with happiness. I paid no mind to her and just continued talking.

"I need a map of Ponyville." I requested, instantly a map appeared in my hand. I left the library and went back home.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_3:10 PM_

_Hay Street, Rich Estate_

I walked up to the door and took the key I was given by Rich before I went home. Unlocking the door I walked inside. It was dark, except from the cracks in the closed curtains. "Wow! Let's open some curtains." I said to myself before opening the curtains. A smile came on my face as I heard the door slam. "Ah. You're home, Diamond." I said before peaking my head out from the kitchen.

Diamond glared at me and huffed. "Yeah yeah. I was just wondering, what do you want for a snack?" I asked, resting my arm on the open faced kitchen door.

"Same as usual. An apple, cut in thirds, with fresh carmel made by hoof, or in your case, whatever those things are." She said, pointing at my hands.

"Got . . . it. That may take a while." I said before getting into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found a note.

_Dear Foalsitter, Gabe._

_I am aware Diamond has an odd choice of snack so, I made carmel before I left, please, use this. _

_Sincerely, Rich. _

The note was attached to a jar of carmel.

I took it and grabbed an apple and did my best and set it all on the plate. And served it to the prissy filly.

"Have a good snack." I said with a faint smile.

Diamond looked at the apple with disgust. "This apple not acceptable!" she said flatly poking at the apple.

"Of course. It can't be easy, can it?" I sighed.

"Daddy always freshly picks an apple." Diamond Tiara said looking at me.

I sighed. "Fine. Be back in a sec." I said grabbing the apple and took the apple off and set it into the trash. Setting the plate on the counter I left for a moment. Coming back I came back with an apple I got from the Apples. Coming back with the newly cut apple she looked at me. "The carmel is too thick." Diamond whined causing me to slap my face.

"Of course it is." I sighed walking away setting the apple aside and scrapping the carmel out and walking out the door. Coming back I got fresh made carmel from the Cakes who generously gave me it for half-price.

I poured the carmel on the side of the plate with the apple cut in thirds on the side. I set it in front of Diamond.

"Mmm . . . the carmel is too thin." She whined.

Again I left bring back new carmel from them and poured the thicker carmel onto the plate. Bringing it back she looked at it.

"It's . . . a start." Diamond spoke as she took a bite of her apple dipped in carmel.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_3:20 PM_

_Hay Street, Rich Estate_

I saw her take the last bite of her snack. She sat down on the far side of me. "Why would Daddy trust _you_ with _me_?" Diamond pondered making glances at me.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Diamond Tiara." I admitted looking at the floor.

"I mean, you're a "bipedal" creature." Diamond said, disgust in her voice.

"I knew that was the only thing you'd do. Tease me about being "different". In this thought Diamond, think about this. I am more special than you will EVER be. To everyone. I mean pony." I said harshly to Diamond.

"Wow. You talk to every filly and colt you know like that?" she asked cunningly.

"Only the ones who deserve to be. And so far, you're the only one." I said sternly staring into her eyes.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, my foalsitter!" she snickered as she gestured to me.

I sighed. "It would go a whole lot smoother if you'd just fudging listen to me." I hissed at her.

Diamond stood there confused. "Fudging?" she asked soon following that with a large, high pitched, long laugh.

"Geez. Just shut your mouth Diamond." I groaned placing a hand on her muzzle.

"Your really are a dumb . . . thing." She laughed loudly.

I sighed. "I'm just keeping this K+ Diamond. Not going to swear that easily." I said bluntly as I stared into nowhere.

Diamond stopped laughing for a second then laughed even harder.

"I hate this job . . ." I said sighing as I spoke.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
